JumpStart Advanced: Haunted Town
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A witch has haunted JumpStartville turning it into her own haunted playground and has turned it's inhabitants into monsters! Eleanor, being the only one left has to venture throughout the haunted town to solve many challenges if she were to save her friends. Will she succeed?
1. The Nightmare Begins

**JumpStart Advanced: Haunted Town**

 **The fourth story of my Heroes series. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Nightmare begins**

Ahhh...JumpStartville. Busy and peaceful it is isn't it? All the inhabitants are happily doing their own things. Well, how bad can it be?

 **CRACK-A-BOOM! CRACK-A-BOOM! CRACK-A-BOOM! CRACK-A-BOOM!-CRACK-A-BOOM!**

Hey hold on a minute, thunder and lightning?! And...what the? Why is the sky dark and the town...

...

...

...

...

...

Oh no! The entire place is...

...

...

...

...

...

HAUNTED! And what's that...

...

...

...

...

...

A witch? What is she doing here? The witch flew around and caught sight of an inhabitant. She flew to it and did something to it. Casting a spell and suddenly...

...

...

...

...

...

It turned into a monster! The witch went to another and did the same thing! And then, she did it again to another and then, approached a group and turned the all into horrifying horrors of doom! This town is once occupied by our animal inhabitants. Now, it has been haunted and occupied by monsters!

As for the witch, she laughed in satisfaction as she flew to a haunted castle and but never noticed she dropped some keys that have the skull design of the handle and the keys scattered all over the town. She never knew of it as she entered the castle and the whole scene zoomed away revealing the entire town to be ruined and haunted. What a horror to see and how nightmarish it has become...

 **For the first chapter, it will be slightly similar to the intro in JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island. Or should I also say that this entire story will be a bit similar to the whole game? That would be both fun and creepy(well, just a bit)Anyways, got to work on the next chapter to be updated soon...beware(horror tone)...**


	2. In the Haunted Night

**Chapter 2: In the Haunted Night**

 **In the last chapter, a witch haunted JumpStartville turning it into her own playground. Who is this witch and what is her purpose here?**

* * *

We now return to what remains of this haunted town is nothing but darkness in the night. No daylight. The structures are covered in cobwebs and some cracks are formed around them. Even some portion of the walls have fallen apart. Not to mention that rats and spiders scurry around the town. There are even skulls and bones on the streets, paths and roads. Plus, bats flutter around the whole haunted town.

However, there is at least some lights but they shine a bit dim. And for some reason, one house is not entirely haunted for the lights are on bright. And inside the house is no other than our wordsmith Eleanor who's reading a novel. "And I already read 5 chapters of 'Little Women'." Eleanor stated as she put the novel back into her bookshelf. "Okay... I think it's time I get some fresh air." So Eleanor went out only to see, "Huh? Nightfall has come? But's it's only 10am in the morning. Why si it so dark and-" She then heard the howling wind. "Creepy..."

It was unexpected for Eleanor as she walked around town to see nothing but darkness around it. Fortunately, Eleanor found a flashlight on the ground and made use of it's light source to search around and also, "A white key? Shaped like a skull. Interesting..." She kept the key as the wind howled causing trees to sway with creaking sound. "It's scary and haunted..." She said to herself as she continued walking around. She passed by the houses and buildings to see the minor damage. She even saw bones and skulls lying around the roads and pavements. "It's really creeping me out. I wonder what happened to all of JumpStartville? Why is it in this state? I need to find some answer quick before something terrifying may happen." And one way is to leave the town and that's what Eleanor did.

Now that she left town, Eleanor went up further down the road to view the entire town. "How peculiar. I see some strange looking structures that are horror themed." She view around some more and, "I see a large castle surrounded by water. That reminds me, isn't CJ's house also surrounded by it or what if the castle has to do with..." Before she could analyse, a flapping sound was heard. She turned around using her flashlight to find the source of the flapping. "Nothing around here..." She turned to her right and then, "What's this? A cart lying outside? It was never on this spot and-" She went to the cart and saw something written on the side of the caravan. "Madame Pomreeda." After reading it, the flapping sound was heard again. So Eleanor used the light source and this time, she found it.

"EEEEEK! A bat!" She backed away as the purple bat flew down in front of her. "Well, hello there. What a nice specimen you'll make." The bat greeted while chuckling. Then, he looked closer at Eleanor and exclaimed. "Hey! You must be one of the all-stars aren't you? You're lucky to be indoors all the way! During that time, the witch Ms Grunkle attacked your town haunting it and turning it into her own territory! Worse, she turned all the inhabitants into monsters and kept them in her castle as her prized possessions!" Eleanor gasped. "So that's what happened..." She thought. "But, what about my friends?"

"The other all-stars? Oh yes, Ms Grunkle also turned them into monsters and kept them in her room as her most favoured prized possessions. She even hid their prized possessions around town and by finding them, we can break the spell and restore your friends back to normal. Oh and if you do not know me, the name's Flap."

"Okay...So Flap, by finding the items, my friends will be restored but what about the others?"

"Oh that. You see, Ms Grunkle cast 2 similar spells with different setbacks to break them. You know one setback already, the other is unknown. Not even I can figure it out."

"Well then. Can you explain this?" Eleanor took out the key she found earlier. "Ah. A skeleton key. Yes, Ms Grunkle must have scattered them all over the haunted town. You must find 50 keys to enter her castle and face her once you've rescues the other all-stars but be careful, it won't be easy as some of the buildings in the town are transformed into challenge areas. Each area has an activity you need to participate. You'll earn keys if you completed them with success. You can also find keys around town if you catch a glimpse of something white and sparkling around town. Now, to begin the adventure, go see Madame Pomreeda, she'll guild and aid you throughout this adventure." Flap pointed at the door as Eleanor went to it and opened it as she and Flap entered the cart.

Inside the cart, there is a chair in front of a table with a crystal ball on it. At the opposite side, a figure wearing a blue cloak with yellow stars and crescent moons down the front, and a light cream-colored shirt underneath it and also, a cream-colored shawl around her head and neck. She also wears a blue hat with a veil that for some reason opened up revealing a middle-aged woman. Seeing Eleanor, "Oh I'm so glad you've come. Your friends really need your help to stop that villainous Ms Grunkle. I believe Flap told you everything you need to know right?"

"Well yes. He told me everything."

"Good. You'll need all the help you can get to stop Ms Grunkle's reign of horror like what she did before." Eleanor looked surprised. "Before?"

"Yes. Once, she went to a school and turned 13 children into monsters. However, one was absent and Flap and I aid the child to restore his friends and stop the witch. After that, she flew out of sight. We never heard from her again until now." Madame Pomreeda then continued on. "It's clearly unknown on how she entered your world but it may have been some sort of dimensional travel that she worked on in her magic. Likewise, I did the same thing with some of my magic."

"But based on what I see-"

"Yes dear. When you entered my shelter, you assume that I am a fortune teller due to the crystal ball you see on this table. But I am not only a fortune teller, I am also a sorceress. I used magic too but not very much as to not reveal more of my identity." Eleanor looked a bit puzzled as, "It's very surprising if you ask me."

"Well no matter, shall we begin the quest?" Eleanor nodded as Madame Pomreeda looked into her crystal ball. "Dear crystal ball. Show me the first victim to be redeemed from his torment." The crystal responded by showing a vision of a 3 headed dog. Eleanor and Flap gasped. "A 3 headed dog? Frankie only has one head. Now he resembled the guard dog of Hades who guards the underworld." Madame Pomreeda exclaimed. "This is terrible! We have to do something!" Eleanor stated. "Indeed. Now, your adventure begins with this." Madame Pomreeda raised her hand and moved it above the table in slow motion. At that moment, 4 cards appeared. "Pick a card to begin your adventure." Eleanor picked one and it read.

 _Start your quest where skulls are piled  
In an area full of bones and joints  
You must assemble 3 skeletons_

"What a challenge!" Eleanor exclaimed. "Yes. All the activities in town are challenging." Flap stated. "Indeed. That is why, he'll accompany you to aid you and advise you." Madame Pomreeda assured to her as a map appeared on the table. "Take this map. It will show you the geography of the entire haunted town. That way, you won't be lost and you'll find the challenge areas without a problem."

"Thank you very much." After this was said and done, Eleanor and Flap left the cart.

Outside the darkness, Eleanor and Flap studied the map through the flashlight. "So many areas. This is not going to be easy..." Eleanor looked worried as, "Don't worry. There is always hope. Just believe that there is. We'll do this together and save your town. Once it's over, you can see light again." Flap assured to her. Eleanor then smiled. "Thank you. Now I have a role to play. And that role is to save this town!"

"Alright! Our journey begins!" Flap declared as they hi-5 each other and made their way down to the haunted town.

 **Eleanor has seen it. Being the only inhabitant left, she now begins her quest to free her friends and stop Ms Grunkle from terrorizing the town. And so the fun begins in the next chapter...beware...**

 **Skeleton Keys: 1/50**


	3. Skulls and Crossbones (Part 1)

**Chapter 3: Skulls and Crossbones (Part 1)**

 **In the last chapter, Eleanor has learnt of what happened to JumpStartville. Now, she and her new companion Flap venture back to town to save the inhabitants and put an end to Ms Grunkle' reign.**

* * *

Heading down and back to town, Eleanor studied the card. "This challenge has to do with bones." She told Flap. "Look at the map and there, the areas are revealed and you'll find the answer there." Eleanor nodded and studied the map deeper until...

...

...

...

...

...

"Our first challenge will be at the Boneyard."

"Absolutely. That is where skeletons of all shapes and sizes are dumped there." Flap explained as they entered the haunted town. "Why are the bones dumped at the yard for?" Eleanor asked Flap. "I don't know much details about it. The only thing I know is that experiments took place."

"What kind of experiments?"

"You'll find out soon enough for we have arrived at the haunted town." Definitely, they have entered the place and are now making their way to the Boneyard. "Everywhere I go, it gets more eerie and frightening." Eleanor told Flap. "It is always like that in all the haunted places I've been too. The atmosphere, the scenes. All are full of horror."

Speaking of horror, a strong howling wind blew through followed by a scary laughter. "Uh-oh. We are not alone." Flap stated. The howling winds went on until out of nowhere, "EEEK! A ghost!" Eleanor shrieked backing away as a dark blue ghost appeared in front of them. "BOO! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I am the keeper of this town. Ms Grunkle's loyal servant for I, Repsac will be your worst nightmare and ultimate doom! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The ghost laughed menacingly. "However, if you want to survive, you must solve my riddle or risk your life."

"Alexander Graham Bell is known for what invention?"

"1. Microscope."

"2. Comic Books."

"3. The Telephone."

"Interesting riddle..." Eleanor thought as she did a bit of thinking. "The answer should be the telephone

"You got it right. But you're going down the next time we meet again." Repsac warned the duo as he vanished. "This ghost is not a threat for now. But be warned, answer it wrong, he'll make use of his powers on you." Flap warned Eleanor. "And not to mention I see something shining on the grass." Eleanor walked to what she saw and, "I knew I'll find one of these." She held out a skeleton key. "Good observation. Now, the challenge area should be near and we should get going." said Flap.

And soon enough, they reached the challenge area. "Now that's a lot of bones." Eleanor noticed. Flap flew to a pile which is beside a large rectangular stone. "This pile of bones needs to be assembled into a skeleton. To connect the bones, you must join them together in the ascending order. Each bone has a number on it. Take the bones and then join them together in the ascending order of numbers." Flap explained. Eleanor looked at the pile, "I read somewhere that a skeleton consists of 206 bones." She stated. She then took a shin bone and saw the number 190 on it. "All types of bones have a number. Remember, ascending order." Flap reminded her as Eleanor examined each bones she took from the pile. "Let's see...take these 2 bones that have the numbers 79 and 80..." She put them together as she took a bone which is part of the ribcage. "Like a jigsaw puzzle, these bones will soon be jointed up." Eleanor then found the skull which has the number 1 on it. Then, she found a few more bones in ascending order. She got to work and had 20 bones laid in order. "Nice work." Flap commented as Eleanor focused hard examining bones and putting them together.

Within several minutes, a skeleton is arranged. "So...now what?" Eleanor wondered. That's when the bones started shaking. Eleanor and Flap backed away and then, the bones started joining themselves together and soon enough, it is joined up standing and walking out while dancing. "2 more skeletons to assemble." Flap told her. Eleanor got the message and went to assemble another skeleton. As she looked at another pile of bones, "Now, the bones have different numbers unlike the first pile. Like for instance, the lower arm bone before has the number 23 but now, this bone has the number 193."

"You can't expect the piles to be the same. Same bones but different numbers." Flap stated. "Right..." Eleanor exclaimed back as she got to work.

Soon enough, the second skeleton is arranged in order and the joining begins until it is complete. And just like the first skeleton, the second one did the same actions and now, "One more to put in place." Eleanor got to work and Flap just watched.

Soon enough, the third skeleton is ready for assembly and the joining begins and ends as the 3rd skeleton stood up but did something different. It walked to Eleanor and took something from the back of his skull...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"My goodness! A skeleton key!" Eleanor took it and the skeleton danced it's way out.

 **At the same time...**

In the crystal ball, a bone appeared in it.

Madame Pomreeda: "Most Impressive."

 **And back there...**

"I feel something." Eleanor began. "What did you feel?" Flap asked as Eleanor dug through her pockets and, "That's odd. How did one of those challenge cards got into my pockets?" She wondered as she read it.

 _The journey continues with sounds of howling  
When there is full moon at the grounds  
You must complete 3 music sheets_

"Howling? I wonder which types of animals howl at the full moon?" Flap wondered. "Full moon...that's it! Wolves!" Eleanor answered. "And not just ordinary wolves, the challenge must be at the Werewolves' Grounds." Flap added. "There are werewolves in this haunted town?" a surprised Eleanor exclaimed. "Well...not in town, outside town. A few of the challenge areas are near and outside the town. Come along now, we have to get there so that you can save your town."

"You got it!" So they left the Boneyard and headed to the grounds

 **Soon enough...**

It cuts to outside the town as, "Good thing there is a back gate for us to go through." said Flap. He then saw Eleanor looking at the large castle. "This is where Ms Grunkle lives right?"

"Indeed. And remember, to face her, you need to acquire 50 skeleton keys to enter the castle. If my instincts are correct, she's at the highest level in the castle. That is where we'll meet her in person." Eleanor looked at the castle again. "Hold on my friends. We're coming for you and save this town." She thought as she headed out.

Eleanor and Flap walked outside trying to find the challenge area when, "I think I see the werewolves." said Eleanor. "Good. We are near." Flap noticed. So they made their way to the grounds and there, they came across 8 werewolves howling at the full moon and one werewolf is holding sheets. Noticing the duo, the werewolf showed the sheet to them and they read it. "A sheet music with a missing five-line staff for the werewolves to howl at the full moon." Flap read through and did his explanation. "Here in this challenge, you need to write out the missing notes for the werewolves to howl at the full moon. To do so, you need to know the name of the song and then, try to play it in which you can find out what is missing in the sheet music. The werewolf who handed us the sheet can conduct the other werewolves to howl the song. You can also have them play musical instruments for there's a pile of it beside them but they all prefer howling and at least, they know how to play music.".

"Music isn't my type but Pierre who's into music did teach me a bit. I'll see how I can get it right." Eleanor studied the music sheet and nodded at the werewolf who began conducting. The werewolves howled at the moon according to the music sheet until they stopped at the part where it's missing the five-line staff. "Okay...what will happen if the werewolves play the guitars?" She asked the werewolf conductor. He gave the other werewolves the signal and they went to get one. Once all are ready, Eleanor had the werewolf conductor to conduct again and the process was the same except they used guitars. "The tune seems to have a more understanding. I think I know what's missing." Eleanor noticed. So she took the sheet and did some writing. After that, "Now play it again." She told the werewolf conductor. He did as told and this time, the werewolves played full music and they howled at the moon. The werewolf conductor then gave Eleanor the thumbs up. "What was the howl they howled and the music?" Flap asked. "They're howling the song, "Itsy Bitsy Spider." Eleanor answered as the werewolf conductor gave her another music sheet except, "This one has lyrics and some words are missing. You must fill up the sheet and good thing is, the werewolves will sing from the lyrics sheet and there, you'll find your clue." Eleanor took a look at the music sheet first.

Jack _ Jill went up the hill  
To _ a pail of water  
Jack fell down and broke his _,  
And Jill came _ after

Up Jack got and _ did trot,  
As _ as he could caper;  
And went to bed and bound his _  
With _ and brown paper

"Indeed. It's missing some words, I wonder what will happen if..." Immediately, Eleanor hatched up a plan and told the werewolf conductor to begin. He complied and conducted the werewolves. As they began howling, they raised their music sheets up and Eleanor found a word on the back of each sheet. "Found it!" She thought as she grabbed her sheet and started filling in the blanks.

Soon enough, Eleanor finished it and passed it to the werewolf conductor who took a peek.

Jack and Jill went up the hill  
To fetch a pail of water  
Jack fell down and broke his crown,  
And Jill came tumbling after

Up Jack got and home did trot,  
As fast as he could caper;  
And went to bed and bound his head  
With vinegar and brown paper

After reading it, the werewolf conductor gave the thumbs up and then, handed her another sheet. "Sounds like you have to circle a list of musical instruments that are in the string category." said Flap. "Music sure can be challenging."

"It must the main topic in this challenge area." Eleanor agreed to it as she did some thinking and then, started circling for in the sheet, are names of 15 musical instruments.

1\. Drum

2\. Violin

3\. Saxophone

4\. Trumpet

5\. Trombone

6\. Harmonica

7\. Harp

8\. Piano

9\. Flute

10\. Pipa

11\. Pipe Organ

12\. Cello

13\. Xylophone

14\. Viola

15\. Tuba

it didn't take long but Eleanor already handed the sheet to the werewolf conduct who looked into it. In the sheet, Eleanor circled the Violin, Harp, Cello and Viola but for some reason passed it back to her shaking his head. "Odd. I did circle the right ones." Eleanor told Flap. "Maybe you should look closely. You may have left one out." Flap recommended. Eleanor took his advice and took a closer look...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I see it now!" She circled "Piano" and handed the sheet back. This time, the werewolf conductor gave her the thumbs up and he and the 8 werewolves howled to the moon and after that, he took out a skeleton key and gave it to Eleanor. "Success!" Eleanor cheered. "Way to go!" Flap cheered for her.

 **At the same time...**

In the crystal ball, a Frisbee appeared in it.

Madame Pomreeda: "How marvellous. Halfway through to save one of her friends. Let's see how her adventure goes on."

 **In other words, Eleanor's quests will split up into 2 parts. The second part is next to be updated into chapter 4...**

 **Skeleton Keys: 4/50**


	4. Skulls and Crossbones (Part 2)

**Chapter 4: Skulls and Crossbones (Part 2)**

 **So far, Eleanor was in progress to save one of her friends and is halfway through it after assembling skeletons and helping a werewolf conductor.**

* * *

Now that Eleanor has spent enough time with werewolves, she and Flap left when, "I think I feel a challenge card in my pocket." She then reached it out and read it.

 _Continue the quest with pillage and plunder  
Sail the ship in the seven seas  
Loot 1000 pieces of gold_

"A ship?" a surprised Eleanor noticed. "I know what ship the card talks about. Follow me." Flap suggested as they left the Werewolf Grounds

It didn't take long as they stopped by at a lake. "Strange. I see a cave at the other side. This is what the town does not have." Eleanor exclaimed. "Until now when Ms Grunkle did her magic. Now, into this boat for we have to row into the cave."

"In...the...cave?" Eleanor was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable of all the haunted horrors but, "C'mon, it's the only route to the challenge area." Flap told her. Sighing, "No choice then." She got onto the boat and started rowing while Flap continued flapping his wings.

The boat entered the cave as bats flew out. Eleanor ducked and after that, "Right in front of us is _the Flying Dutchman_. Legend says that this ghost ship haunts the seven seas." Flap explained. The boat rowed deeper into the cave until, "I see a glowing ship." Eleanor noticed.

"That's the ship alright." said Flap as they came to a stop. Eleanor climbed her way up and into the ship while Flap just flew up. There, "Arrrrr...maties." Both turned to their right to see, a ghost pirate who's the captain of _the Flying Dutchman_. "I was not expecting visitors. But, I could use some fresh meat to join my crew and loot some treasure!" Eleanor and Flap said nothing about it as they looked around to see many ghost pirates appearing all over the ship. "Alright mates! Time to go down and underwater!"

"Did the captain say, go underwater?" Eleanor asked. "Yup. Let's enter the cabins before we get washed out!" Flap answered as they entered the cabin in time as te ghost ship took a plunge down into the waters.

 **After a while...**

"How long do we have to wait?" asked Eleanor. Flap can be seen looking through the window. There are fishes swimming by when suddenly, "BWOOSH!"

"Now we're on the water." Flap answered as they decided to check what's going on outside.

On the deck, "Brace yourselves! We got company!" The captain ordered as the ghost pirates prepared for battle for they are surrounded by a huge number of ghost ships. He turned behind to see Eleanor and Flap coming out of the cabin. "Right on time. I need you 2 to work on the cannon with my first mate who needs assistance." He pointed at a ghost pirate that has an eye patch on his left eye. Eleanor then noticed that the cannonballs piled beside it are not only coloured black but other colours with it. "How strange." She thought as the pirate manning it pointed at the ammunition and at the weapon. "We better load the cannon." said Flap. So Eleanor took a black cannon ball and loaded it into the cannon. Once it's loaded, the pirate opened fired as the cannonball was launched onto an orange ghost ship hitting it. All cheered when suddenly, the ship fired back and, "BOOM!"

"This doesn't make any sense!" Eleanor complained to Flap as they struggled from the impact. He looked at the cannonballs and ships for a moment. Then, "Try loading 2 cannonballs into the cannon. Use the red and yellow ones." Eleanor did as told and once loaded, it fired and this time, "KSH!" All cheered again as the orange ship was destroyed and even better, a treasure chest flew out of it and landed on their deck. "Ghost against ghost. And that's why the damage took place." said Eleanor. She then turned to Flap. "How did you know of this?"

"The ghost ships attacking the Dutchman are of different colours. And the cannonballs too. We make a combination of what colours are mixed to make the colour that the ghost ships are." Flap explained. "I see." Eleanor then eyed on another ship which is blue green in colour. "Kisha knows to mix them well and thus, I'll make use of it since she showed them to me." She recalled in her mind as she ordered 2 cannonballs coloured blue and green loaded and, "BOOM!"

"KSH!" another down and another treasure chest flew out from the explosion landing on the deck. "More treasure!' A ghost pirate cheered. More ships prepared to attack but Eleanor observed their colour and had the cannonballs loaded and fired at 3 more ships. "Keep it up mates! Full canvas!" the captain ordered as _the Flying Dutchman_ fought back. Eleanor did the job right as already, the cannon she loaded destroyed 4 more ships. One grey ghost ship remains. "Now, we load the white and black cannonballs. Good thing they're light when lift and explosive when fired upon." said Eleanor as she got to work. Once loaded, the cannon fired destroying the ghost ship and it's treasure chest thrown onto the deck. "Captain! The armada's withdrawin!" a ghost pirate reported. All cheered as some of the ghost pirates began swashing and buckling about on the masts. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" The captain laughed and turned to Eleanor and Flap. "I owe you 2 for this help. Now that we've looted a total of 1000 gold, let's head back to the cove shall we? DIVE!"

"Uh-Oh. We better run for his cabin." Flap suggested. So they did as _the Flying Dutchman_ dove down underwater.

 **Later...**

In the cove, the ship rose up. As it's safe now, Eleanor and Flap prepared to leave the ship when, "Hey, you forgot that I owe you for just now. Here, take it." The captain then took out a skeleton key from his pocket and gave it to Eleanor. "Thanks captain." Eleanor thanked the ghost as she turned to Flap. "So far so good. Let's head back." they boarded the boat they used just now and rowed out of the cove.

 **At the same time...**

In the crystal ball, a box of dog biscuits appeared in it.

Madame Pomreeda: "Most Impressive."

 **And back there o **utside the cove...****

They reached land which is the haunted town. As they left the lake. "So, anything?" asked Flap. "Anything? Hmmm...now that you mentioned it..." Eleanor dug through her pocket and soon enough, a challenge card was felt. Taking it out, the duo read it.

 _End your quest with crazy experiments_  
 _With volts and jolts that are quite shocking_  
 _You must help create 3 monsters_

"Who creates monsters in this town?" asked Eleanor. "The crazy scientist. He lives in an underground lab called the Lab of Insane Creations." Flap answered. "If it's underground, that we need to find some entrance that leads us down right?" asked Eleanor. "Indeed. Let's find it." agreed Flap.

So they entered town and there, "Uh-Oh. He's back." Flap exclaimed. "I can feel the howling winds. He's making his appearance again." Eleanor can tell as Repsac did appear right in front of them. "Ah, we meet again. Ready for another challenge?" asked Repsac as it began.

"Which of the following is an adjective?"

"1. Consume"

"2. Mysterious"

"3. Burgers"

"4. Electricity"

"4 options? I'm surprised." Eleanor whispered to Flap. "Repsac will randomize his number of options. 3 or 4." Flap explained. "Okay...that seems a bit mysterious." Eleanor replied. Upon hearing that, "Darn it! You struck twice! No matter, I'll be back!" Repsac exclaimed as he disappeared. "Now that, was intentional." said Flap. He and Eleanor then laughed when they heard something. "BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZK!"

"Electricity?" Eleanor asked. "Indeed." Flap replied. Then, they heard it again and this time, "I am picking the sound from...there!" Flap flew to where he heard it as Eleanor followed him.

 **Soon enough...**

Flap flew to a stop as Eleanor caught up with him. There was a hatch in front of them. "And I never thought that a skeleton key is on the grass and beside the hatch." Eleanor added as she went to pick it up. After that, she opened the hatch, "After you." She told Flap. He fluttered down as Eleanor joined him in.

 **Underground...**

Once they touched bottom. "Whoa." They exclaimed. Around the lab, there are many machines at work and right in front of them, is the crazy scientist putting random parts in some table aligning them into a body. He was also laughing in insanity as he turned and saw the duo. "AHAHAHAHA! Ah! I could use some help around in this lab! HAHAHA!" The crazy scientist then beckoned Eleanor and Flap to come here and as they did. "I spent my life creating monsters of all shapes and sizes and sometimes, my beloved machine breaks down! AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" He growled as the machine had a nail pop out. After screwing it back, "Sometimes, either I used too much or too little of electricity generated to create my creations. On the right side is where the measurements are." He added as Eleanor and Flap went to take a look. There, "Ah, power meters and batteries. This is where the challenge begins." said Flap as he turned to see a box full of batteries and a skeleton key. Taking it, "Something to add to the collection."

"Cool. Thanks Flap." Eleanor kept it as she looked into the box. "All the batteries have a supply of current in it."

"And that meter on the machine shows how much power it needs." Flap added. "Therefore, you need to calculate through the batteries on how much the machine needs to power it up and help the crazy scientist create his monsters." Flap explained as the reading on the machine shows 250 Volts. "Let's see...the batteries have different voltages they can store." Eleanor deduced. "And not to mention there is a required number to use and meet the reading on the machine." Flap added as Eleanor checked some batteries. "The voltage ranges from 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, 25, 50 and 100 volts. Odd, no battery can store 100 volts." Eleanor exclaimed. "Only in the lab these type of batteries can be found." said Flap as Eleanor examined a casing. "This casing requires 5 batteries."

"And these batteries must total up to 250 volts following the number required." Flap explained. So Eleanor examined the supply of batteries. "Alright. Let's use these 5 batteries." Eleanor first slot in 2 100V batteries followed by a 50V and then, 2 25V batteries. Once all are slotted in, "Tell the crazy scientist to power the machine." Eleanor ordered Flap. So the bat flew and relayed the message to him. "AHAHAHAHA! Finally, I was itching to pull the switch! Alright, all of you stand back now!" Upon hearing that, Eleanor and Flap stood back as the crazy scientist put on his gloves, "This is gonna be shocktastic! AHAHAHA! Wheeeeeeeee!" Insane he is as he pulled the switch. Electricity sparked up around the machine as an electrical cannon was lowered down to a pile of junk arranged. "A little lower and there!" The crazy scientist then pressed a button and, **"ZAP!"**

As the smoke cleared, all heard something and then from the wooden block used as a board to pile the junk, something got up and, "Raaaaaah!" It stood up and walked towards the trio. After that, it began walking around. "Yes...YES! IT IS ALIVE! IMMA GENIUS!" The crazy scientist then started doing the robot dance. After that, "I got a new one to create! Get to work!" He ordered. Eleanor and Flap headed to the same area. There, the reading shows 357 volts. "More than just now." said Eleanor as she picked 3 100V, 1 50V and 1 2V batteries. Once slotted in, "Go time!" Flap called out. The crazy scientist got the message and powered his machine with one switch. Result? "YES! Bigger and Brawn it is! I luv my work!" He shed a tear as, "I have one more to create. Input the voltage!" He ordered.

The third reading shows 115 V. So Eleanor rummaged through the box and after a while, found 2 50V and 3 5V batteries. "Okay...this should do it." She got them placed and then, switch is on and ZAP!

The final monster is created and it's 2 feet shorter than the first monster. "All my experiments are a success! YES! YES! I'm so smart! I'm so pleased at my beloved works!" He then gave them a command and then, they began cleaning up the lab. "As for you, I believe this should satisfy you and yes, without your assistance, my experiments could have gone haywire." From his shirt pocket, he took out a skeleton key and handed it to Eleanor. "Alright! I got a decent number of keys so far." Eleanor exclaimed.

 **And at the same time...**

In the crystal ball, a whole pepperoni pizza appeared in it.

Madame Pomreeda: "At last. All 4 items are acquired."

 **And back there...**

The hatch outside opened up and Eleanor and Flap got out. "I have to admit. The lab smells bad." Eleanor admitted. "That explains the smell of leaked chemicals from the batteries and rotten food that his monsters eat." said Flap. Then, they felt something. "Is it just me or is something-"

"Warping us up!" Flap finished Eleanor's sentence and a portal opened up below them and they were sucked in.

 **Later...**

The portal that sucked them in reappeared and spat them out. "THUD!"

"Ow! That hurts!" Eleanor exclaimed as Flap fluttered to her. Then, "Ah, glad that I summoned you back." They looked at the front to see Madame Pomreeda. "Now to begin with, while you and Flap attempt the challenges that are stated in the cards that I kept sending you, an item which is the prized possessions that your friends keep has been revealed to me. Now, look to your right." They did and saw them. "These items are related to Frankie..." Eleanor thought. "Now my dear, we shall begin your friend's restoration." Madame Pomreeda announced as the crystal ball revealed the vision of the monstrous Frankie. "Just one question, how did you acquire all the stuff?" asked Eleanor. "When you completed the challenge from the card you read, they are revealed to me. Using m magic, I was able to venture out and acquire it all." answered Madame Pomreeda. "Now, let's get started. First, the bone." Eleanor took the white bone. "Now throw the bone into the crystal ball." said Flap. Eleanor complied and threw it at the ball and to her surprise, it absorbed the item in. "Next, the Frisbee." Madame Pomreeda ordered. Eleanor took the red, circular Frisbee and tossed it directly into the crystal ball as it absorbed it. "After that, the box of dog biscuits." Madame Pomreeda ordered. Eleanor took the box which is still sealed tight and hurled it into the crystal ball thus making it absorb the item. "And finally, the whole pepperoni pizza." Madame Pomreeda ordered. Eleanor took the pizza which is in a box and gently tossed it once near and the crystal ball absorbed it.

So now, all 4 prized possessions are in, "But I didn't get a chance to try the pizza!" Flap complained. "You'll get your chance one day." said Eleanor as, "Now I shall do what needs to be done." Madame Pomreeda got to work as she chanted some spell while gazing at the crystal ball as it glowed and in front of their eyes, the 3 headed monstrous Frankie instantly had a change as the 2 heads shrunk out of sight and his teeth became normal. "Now, Frankie is restored." she announced. "Alright!" Eleanor and Flap cheered. "Not only he's normal, his prized possession will now return to the spot where I found them." Madame Pomreeda added. "Not bad for your first quest. Now, I recommend you should get some rest before you begin the next one, to your left is a room where you can sleep for the night."

"Yeah...even if there's no morning, I'll have to get used to the endless night." said Eleanor as she tiredly entered the room.

After that, "One restored, 6 more to go." said Flap. "Indeed. Let's hope we can save this town as quickly as we can." agreed Madame Pomreeda as she turned off the lights.

 **Nice. One all-star is restored but it's just the beginning of Eleanor's adventure. More challenges ahead, darker is the night, let's hope she can endure the difficulties. Chapter 5 is currently in progress haunted.**

 **Skeleton Keys: 7/50**


End file.
